PSO2:Family Matters
by Star's Radiant Blaze
Summary: Team Oomi-Zoomi: A team of unusual members from all around. They may not like each other at times, but they are like a family. Follow these series of drabbles revolving around the team - some heartfelt, some brokenhearted, and most, if not almost all, humorous moments.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back to bring you the awesome stories of the PSO2 team, Team Oomi-Zoomi! It's not what the actual team is called, but it's close. XD Some, not all, events are actually real. The rest is made up.

And now, disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't not own anything. Sega does.

* * *

Episode 1

Women

Gale sighed as he waited in the lobby. All he wanted to do was fight Dark Falz before the event was over. What was taking them so long? He rubbed his temples as the Cast sighed. Women...

"Oh Gale!"

His artificial red eyes looked up to see three girls - two Newmans and a human - running towards him.

"Sorry, Gale, we were busy in the Salon... again," a white haired girl with yellow eyes said. She sweatdropped.

"Typical," Gale spat.

"Hey, no need to get grumpy at Zephyr!" another white haired girl with cat ears and brown eyes exclaimed. "Good grief, why are you always so angry?"

"You should know by now how Gale gets, Aya," a black haired girl with round rimmed glasses told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Especially with women," he murmured.

"Hey! What's with women?!" Zephyr yelled, glaring at the Cast.

"They are cumbersome," Gale said, getting up. "They have to prepare themselves for something as simple as a mission to hunt down Dark Falz-"

"You're just jealous because the girls get all the good outfits," the black haired girl said.

"Don't even go there, Trinity," Gale growled. His red eyes bored holes into Trinity's black ones.

"Hey, guys, we have a Dark Falz to fight," Zephyr piped up.

"For once, you're right," Gale said, walking to the area where the ships where located.

"What do you mean for once?!" Zephyr spat.

"Just ignore him," Aya said. "He's just a big fat meanie."

Zephyr just laughed.

* * *

"I'm down for the count..."

Zephyr was incapacitated for the umpteenth time that day... or was it night? Being in space amidst chaos didn't help matters. Also, how was she even breathing in space if she was a Newman and not a Cast? Shouldn't she be dead by now? Scratch that, shouldn't Aya and Trinity be dead by now?

"See? That's why women are worthless," Gale said, using a Star Anomizer.

"Shut up."

Dark Falz yelled in his deep voice. Of course, he was speaking in Japanese, but due to his deep voice and roundabout chaos that was happening, it sounded like nonsense.

An angry anime vein appeared on the Cast's head.

"Dark Falz, just shut up! If we can't understand you, then what's the point of you talking?!"

Taken aback, Dark Falz stopped his attacks. Then, he quickly left, making a sound oddly akin to crying. The awards came soon after.

"Wow," Aya said, amazed.

"So bosses do have feelings..." Zephyr thought aloud.

"Apparently so," added Trinity.

The team collected their awards and went back to the ship. They ranked an 'A' on the mission.

"Like a boss!"

"We did it!"

"Is the battle over?"

Gale rubbed his temples again. "Why am I here?" he asked to himself.

* * *

A/N: Yay, I'm done! Hope you like it! Read and Review, but no flames please!

~SRB


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own PSO2.

* * *

Episode 2:

Fighting of the Spirit

"Fight a Cater'dransa? Easy enough..."

Zephyrstar was finishing up entering the client form. Along to help were Aya, Trinity, and, to his dismay, Gale.

After the quest registered, Zephyr did a fist pump, excited. The musical units played random notes around her.

"Alright gang, we have a mystery on our hands!" she declared. "Now let's-!"

Gale was already gone to the ship, red long coat trailing behind him.

"Party pooper," Aya said, looking at the depressed Zephyr. "Always being a big meanie; how do you live with him on a daily basis?"

"Same way I do everything else."

"What?" asked Trinity.

"On easy mode."

The three girls laughed as they made their way to the ship. "Hey Zephyr," said Trinity.

"Yea?" responded the girl in question.

"How are you and Gale siblings?"

"You know, that _is _a good question, Trin," Aya said, putting a finger to her chin.

Zephyr laughed nervously. "It's complicated," Zephyr replied. "It involves a whole bunch of nonsensical game mechanics and crap like that."

* * *

"ZOMG WHY YOU SO HARD!?"

"Zephyr, you put it on Hard mode. Of course it is." That was from Gale as he swept through a bunch of Darkers with ease.

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S YOU- Hey!" Zephyr picked up something red and shiny. A big smile appeared on her face.

"I GOT A RATHALOS RUBY!" she cried happily.

Gale face palmed at her poor attempt of breaking the fourth wall. "No, this is not Monster Hunter. You just got a rare drop."

"Exactly!"

Gale sighed.

"Don't be a meanie, jerk!" Aya yelled as hurtled over to the boss room.

The others followed suit.

When they came, they were chanced upon two Cater'dransa, one infected.

"FOR PONIES!" Aya and Zephyr yelled as they engaged into battle with the infected Cater'dransa "AND FOR EQUESTRIA!"

This time Trinity face palmed as her and Gale fought the other made a great team, occasionally fighting back to back with each other, partizan and dual swords ablaze and aglow in neon pinks and greens. Their boss was done in a few minutes, neither of them breaking a sweat.

"Too easy!" Trinity exclaimed.

"Tch," grunted Gale, putting his swords up.

Meanwhile, Aya and Zephyr were having a little bit of trouble themselves with the infected Cater'dransa. Zephyr's favorite dubstep song played on her musical units - Exogenesis by Rogue - and the beast seemed to not take a liking to it. She was incapacitated three times in a row, each time brought back by Aya.

"Take this you brute!" Aya yelled, slamming it in the head with her gold great sword.

"This is for my dubstep!" Zephyr screeched, severing the tail with her phantom hat wired lances.

The beast was finally slain and the group got their rewards.

"Well, I learned something vital today," Zephyr proclaimed.

"That you're a freak?" Gale said.

Aya and Zephyr glared darkly at him, while Trinity just sighed.

"You know what, how 'bout we get ice cream?" Trinity said, breaking the tension.

"YAY!" The two other girls got off the ship faster than Gale's optical eyes could see, which was quite a feat in and of itself.

"Typical."

"Gale, shush. Do try to be nice for once."

"You of all people should know what I'm about."

"For once, you're right."

"What do you mean?!"

Trinity trotted quickly to exit the ship, before Gale could do something drastic.

* * *

A/N: Rushed drabble is rushed. Dang it!

Read and review!

~SRB


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Still don't own PSO2. Sega does (unless Nintendo buys it).

* * *

Episode 3:

Sleepover!

As our traditional quartet of misfits went through their mission, the girls in particular kept whispering and giggling to themselves like innocent little school girls. At first, Gale ignored their laughter. Over time, however, it began to get loathsome.

"What are you talking about now?" Gale said, apparently annoyed.

"Oh, nothing of obvious importance," Zephyr said innocently.

"Did we mean to upset you by our camaraderie?" Trinity asked.

Gale just shook his head. "Never mind. Let's get going," he told them. Inwardly, he sighed.

Women...

* * *

After the mission, the girls went to Trinity's room. Every girl from the team was invited, including Asuna, Thunder, Cookie, and more.

"This is so exciting!" Aya said, munching noisily on her popcorn as they watched a scary movie.

"I'm usually not a fan for horror, but I must say, I'm enjoying this," Asuna, a Human with cherry blond hair, said, munching on pizza.

A jump scare appeared and they all screamed loudly. Aya hugged on to Zephyr, obviously frightened.

"Can't breathe..." She gasped out.

After said movie was finished, they went for the biggest event: pulling a prank on Gale. A small group stayed outside in case things got... Out of hand. The rest went inside.

Gale was sleeping on his classy, yet royal looking bed, all robotic functions seemingly going under a reboot.

"Looks like he's getting an update," whispered Zephyrstar.

"Perfect." Trinity smirked. "Now, let's proceed with plan..."

* * *

Gale awoke, crimson eyes opening as his body turned back on. Updates were annoying sometimes.

He moved a strand of hair from his face, only to find it... Pink?

He pulled a longer lock to confirm his suspicions, and his eyes narrowed in anger.

They were so dead.

* * *

The girls could hear his furious roars as he descended to the team room, which was a bad thing. They all paled or gulped in worry. Gale was in a state of rage known to the team as "Gale", named after the aforementioned Cast. Anyone in a Gale state of rage meant doom. If they make eye contact with you, chances were you had a higher chance of winning the lottery than living.

And they knew their fate was sealed as soon as Gale stepped into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4:

Casts Have Birthdays?!

Everyone from Team Oomi-Zoomi was in the team room, cleaning, dusting, and making food. Most of the females had managed to live unscathed from Gale's rage last week. Others, like Aya in particular, were subjected to the hospital with broken bones, headaches, or both. But even the handicapped helped.

It was Gale's birthday today, and the entire team was getting ready to throw the biggest party of the year for him. Trinity was the planner for it all.

"Where's Aya?" she said to Asuna.

"Here," murmured the Neko, wobbling over toward her on her crutches. "This bites..."

"You're telling me," Zephyr said with a cast on her arm. "I'm surprised he hurt _me _of all people."

"You sure you guys are alright?" Trinity asked concerned.

"Yea, we're good," Aya replied cheerily. "Now, down to business!"

Trinity nodded, then turned to Zephyr. "Where is Gale right now?"

"On a Super Hard Chrome Dragon quest with his partner, Mistral," she replied simply, putting some silverware down on the table. "Says he needs money and the need to take his anger out on something competent."

Trinity sweatdropped. Still furious, as usual.

Aya suddenly bounced up and down excitedly. "Guys, I have a plan!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Floating Continent...**

Gale had just finished fighting a Chrome Dragon when Aya called. With a grunt, the Cast answered with an annoyed, "What?"

"Get back to the ship! Something's wrong!" Aya yelled urgently. "Darkers have infected the ship!"

"What?!"

With that, he and his partner sprinted off to the Telepipe and warped back to Ship 6.

* * *

"You think that was a little extreme, Aya?" Zephyr said nervously. "I don't want a repeat of last week's episode of 'The Cast Goes On Rampage.'

"Don't worry about it," Aya said confidently. Her ears twitched as she said, "I hear him coming now."

Stigma nodded. "Everyone, you know the drill. Scatter!" she ordered.

Everyone on the team split and hid into different places in the room. It was dead silent as Gale and Mistral entered the room. Gale's red optics glowed in the darkness of the room, scanning the nearby premises. There was something here, his scanners told him. It didn't say what though. He groaned. Gale couldn't wait for that next update to come in.

A pinprick of light caught his attention and he walked towards it to find candles on a cake. There was some messy scrawl imprinted on it, saying, "Hapy Birtday, Gal!"

Gale wrinkled his nose. "How does anyone misspell my name?" he said.

Suddenly, the lights came on and there was a big, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" shout, making him flinch.

"What's going on?" Gale said as the team appeared.

"It's your birthday!" Aya said excitedly. "Did you forget?"

"Oh, well, erm... Casts don't usually have birthdays," Gale explained.

"Well, we're breaking tradition!" Zephyr yelled, hugging him.

All the Cast did was take it, an angry anime vein appearing on his temple.

Some things never changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5

How Bosses React To Team Oomi-Zoomi

In a brightly lit room sat several creatures of various sizes. In front them was a table that had many fruits and vegetables...

And no meat whatsoever.

"Gah, what are we doing here?" the Vol Dragon spat. "I'm supposed to be out here fighting other players!"

"What do you think everyone else is thinking?" the Quartz Dragon replied, rolling her eyes.

"In fact, why are there DARKERS here!?" said Falz Hunar, face palming at the Chrome Dragon gnawing on Dark Ragne's leg ("Dude! CUT IT OUT!" the Darker yelled)

"I'd call it PSO2 logic," came the voice of Fang Banshee. "Or you can blame the developers. Sega was always a bit lax with the game mechanics."

"Shut up," snarled Fang Banther, cuffing the younger upside the head.

"If you want to be technical, you ARE a Darker yourself, ya know?" said Bal Rodos in his tank of water.

"You shut up - wait, how are you even here?!" Falz Hunar yelled.

Bal Rodos was about to respond when the Rock Bear shouted, "ROCK SMASH!"

And out of the blue Big Vardha, along with Dark Falz, came through the wall.

"Oops. I was never good at parking," it said.

"What." Everyone just sweatdropped.

Suddenly, a hologram appeared before them and the bosses turned to a floating blue screen.

"Welcome, bosses, to the annual Bosses React Team questionnaire! All you have to do is respond to the questions to each team on how you think about them. Remember, it's your opinion, so be very honest with your answer choices. Any questions?

"Uh... what do we even GET as an award?" the Caterdra'nsa asked suspiciously. "Better yet, do we even get one in the first place?"

"Once you finish the questionnaire, you'll be rewarded with infinite health, stamina, and even subspecies!"

"Um... What do you think Dragon Ex is?" the Quarts Dragon said.

"Oh, right. You have subspecies already. In any case, good luck!"

The bosses answered the questions quickly and quietly. Even the Chrome Dragon had stopped chewing on the Dark Ragne's leg to answer a few, much to the Darker's relief.

This went on for a few peaceful minutes.

Until...

"G-guys..." Falz Hunar stammered, shaking. "I-I-I... Oh, no..."

Everyone turned to Falz Hunar. "What is it?" Fang Banshee asked hesitantly. It wasn't often you heard the Falz Hunar shaking out of his wits.

"It's... T-Team... Oomi-Zoomi..."

Everything went dead silent. The Quarts and Vol Dragons paled, Banshee and Banther gulped nervously, Bal Rodos dived in his fish bowl thing, and everyone else looked like they crapped their pants.

No. No. NO.

Not Team Oomi-Zoomi. The bane of all bosses, no matter the difficulty setting. Then...

"RUN! EVERYONE RUN!" yelled Dark Falz, floating away crying.

Chaos ensued. Tables went flying, food went splattering on the ground, and screams could be heard.

All and all, they never did get that upgraded power boost.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I own nothing. SEGA owns PSO2. But I do own Christmas (sorta...).

Very late Christmas ficlet/poem parody.

* * *

A PSO2 Christmas

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the Team

Nobody was stirring, not even Aya in her dreams

The player shops were open and waiting with care

In hopes that Saint Nick would sell his rares

The players were sleeping all snug in their beds

While visions of boss fights danced in their heads

And Trin in her kerchief and I in my cap

Had just settled our brains for long winter's nap

When out in the lobby there arose such a clatter

I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter

Away to the door, I flew like a flash

Raced to the teleporter and ran in a dash

The tree on top of artificial snow

Revealed several objects below

When what to my wondering eyes did appear

But a miniature ship and eight tiny boss monsters there

With a little Cast driver heard of only in tales

I knew in a moment it was Gale

More rapid than eagles his coursers came

And he insulted, and shouted, and called them by name:

"Now, Banshee, now Banther, now Bal Rodos, and Big Vharda!

"Vol Dragon, Quarts Dragon, EX, and Valz!

"To the top of the team room! To the top of the wall!

"Now dash away, dash away, dash away all!"

As the snow on the ground took flight

When they meet an obstacle, they crush it with spite

So up to the team room the coursers they flew

With a sleigh full of rares and Gale too

And then, in a twinkling, I heard with awe

The scrabbling and scratching of each little claw

As I started away and began turning around

Down the teleporter Gale came with a bound

He was dressed in Cast parts, from his head to his foot

And his cape was all tarnished in electricity and soot

A bundle of rares he had flung on his back

And he looked like a pedler just opening his pack

His eyes - how they glowed, yet looked so irate!

He gave a sigh, and face palmed at his teammates.

His mouth was curled in a snarl

And Aya unconsciously tightened frightfully in a ball

His cape fluttered around and beneath

Curling around his body like a wreath

His face was sharp and his form was lithe

His accessories shiny and sleek

Neither chubby nor plump, but rather quite fit

And I paled just a little, afraid to get hit

A blink of his optics and a twist of his head

Soon let me know I had nothing to dread

He spoke not a word, but went to his work

And filled all the player shops, then turned with a jerk

Laying his finger beside his nose

Giving a nod and up the teleporter he rose

He sprang to his ship and to his team gave a whistle

And away they all flew with a thistle

But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight -

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"


End file.
